sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Body Wars
Body Wars was a motion simulator attraction inside the Wonders of Life pavilion at the Walt Disney World Resort's Epcot. Riders would be taken on a mission by the fictional Miniaturized Exploration Technologies corporation (Stylized as MET) to study the effects of the white blood cells on a splinter inside the left index finger of a volunteer. The attraction used the Advanced Technology Leisure Application Simulator technology previously seen at Disneyland's Star Tours attraction. The ride is no longer in operation along with the other attractions inside the Wonders of Life pavilion, which opened on October 19, 1989, and closed on January 1, 2007. Attraction description Queue Guests entered the queue on the left side of the Wonders of Life Dome. If the attraction was in high demand, an extended queue would be utilized, decorated with signage and pastel colored shapes lining the walls. This would lead into the main queue, contained within a separate external wing of the building. As guests entered, they were informed via in-queue announcements of details surrounding the fictional MET company. The guests were referred to as "MET Observation Team Members", and would be informed via a preshow shown within the queue of the mission that they would be going on. The queue would begin with the logo of the MET Company, with various images depicting the company and the inside of the human body. Until 1993, signage would be hung up stating that the company was founded in 2063, as well as their motto "Pioneering the Universe Within" . This would lead into the first of two "Dermatopic Purification" stations, before a hallway with in queue TV sets, and the second of two "Dermatopic Purification" stations. Boarding Dr. Cynthia Lair had volunteered to be miniaturized to observe a splinter. The guests were told they would board vehicle Bravo 229 and would be shrunk. Their mission was to meet up with Dr. Lair and bring her out. Captain Braddock would be the guests' pilot. Guests learned that their "LGS 250"-type probe vehicle weighed approximately 26 tons, but once miniaturized, weighed less than a drop of water. Ride The guests' vehicle, Bravo 229, moved from the bay to the miniaturization room, where technicians focused a "particle reducer" on the ship. Their ship and crew mates were shrunk and sent under the subject's skin. White blood cells were seen on their way to destroy the splinter. The guests arrived at the splinter, meeting with Dr. Cynthia Lair. She began to take a cell count when she was accidentally pulled into a capillary. Captain Braddock followed her into the vein, entering an unauthorized area. The captain steered Bravo past the heart and into the right ventricle. The guests entered the lungs where the doctor was being attacked by a white blood cell. The captain used his lasers to free the doctor. By now, the ship was very low on power. The doctor suggested that they use the brain's energy to recharge the ship. Passing the heart's left atrium, the ship went through the artery to get to the brain. A neuron contacted the ship, allowing it to regain power and de-miniaturize outside of the body. Attraction facts *'Cast:' **Jenifer Lewis as Ride Queue Instructional Video Announcer **Tim Matheson as Captain Braddock **Dakin Matthews as Mission Commander **Elisabeth Shue as Dr. Cynthia Lair **John Reilly as Subject in pre-show (uncredited) **Jane Curtin as Jane (uncredited) **Dayna Beilenson as Scientist (uncredited) *'Vehicle names:' (all bays and vehicles were fictional except for Bravo 229) **Bay #1: "Zulu 174" **Bay #2: "Bravo 229" **Bay #3: "Sierra 657" and "Foxtrot 817" **Bay #4: "Charlie 218" Used same ATLAS Technology as Star Tours. Current Status As of November 2014, the four simulators have been dismantled and removed from the ride building. The queue is still intact, but most of the lighting and electronic equipment has been removed. The show building is currently used for storage for the Epcot Food & Wine Festival, along with the Flower & Garden Festival. As of November 2016, the queue is being slowly dismantled while few remnants remain. The empty simulator rooms still sit to this day blocked off by their former entrances. The exit area has had the same treatment, with all signage removed. Red archive tags have been applied to the beginning MET Sign, and to the Body Wars safety information sign near the exit. See also *Epcot attraction and entertainment history *Wonders of Life *Incidents at Walt Disney World *Advanced Technology Leisure Application Simulator - the technology underlying Body Wars. *Fantastic Voyage References External links * Category:Amusement rides introduced in 1989 Category:Amusement rides that closed in 2007 Category:Amusement rides manufactured by Rediffusion Simulation Category:1989 films Category:Human body Category:Former Walt Disney Parks and Resorts attractions Category:Epcot Category:Simulator rides Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts films Category:Future World (Epcot) Category:Film scores by Leonard Rosenman Category:Films directed by Leonard Nimoy Category:1989 establishments in Florida Category:2007 disestablishments in Florida